wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 8
Stoatscar heard aa moan. Waterdrop's kits! ''She ran to the Nursery, about a week had past since her return and she was moved to the Nursery. Dewbramble stood with a stone look on his face. At his paws were two kits.... A gray tabby tom .... and a blue gray tom with an orange blelly. "Oh Waterdrop they are beautiful!" Stoatscar gasped. Stoatscar spent the afternoon with Waterdrop and, now Smokestorm. She watched them, they were..... something she wanted to be... Stoatscar said good-bye and left she went into the forest. ''I need some fresh air ''she stopped at a hill. She got dizzy and fell. ''Ran into trees too many times... ''she thought. ''Oh no. ''she thought as she felt like she was going to throw up. She perked her ears. Heart racing. She looked at herself. ''Really....!? She ran off, full of more life then ever and ran as fast as the wind through the bracken. I feel alive again! ''She ran into something. ''Oh come on! ''she thought as she fell over. "Runningwater!" she gasped as she saw that's what she tripped on. "I have something great to tell you, Your an uncle!" she squealed and skipped around. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 02:13, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Of Stormy's kits?" Runningwater joked. WOLFBLAZE 02:14, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "And you are going to have some of your own." Stoatscar meowed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:16, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe/" Said Runingwater. Then he understood what she meant. "If you agree?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "No, you don;t get it, you are." she mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:18, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "A father? I'm gonna be father?" Runningwater purred. He ran around the moor, in joy. "A father! I'm going to be a father!" He yowled, so loud that the whole Clan was properly bothered. WOLFBLAZE 02:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar purred. "They'll be wonderful." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "By the way, I really love you Stoatscar." Runningwater purred. WOLFBLAZE 02:41, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "I love you too Runningwater." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 05:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) That made everything better. Until Runningwater walked through the Clan again, and saw the annoyed eyes looking at him. Looking very bothered. WOLFBLAZE 05:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop looked around in dismay, noitcing the Clan all staring at Runningwater. She nudged Smokestorm. "Could you tell the Clan to stop, and tell them to not say I said anything." she murmured and watched Smokestorm walk over, cat to cat. She looked at her two kits curled up at her belly. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 13:45, October 27, 2015 (UTC) As Runningwater stalked accross the Clan, they were glaring at him, staring at him, growling at him, he was surprised that the Clan was making such a big deal. They could forgive Water....drop? For betraying the whole Clan, ans working with a murder, but not Runningwater when he didn't do anything that bad. He still loved Waterdrop, but forgiving her was not going to happen. Wolfstar had made those to new kits full-memebers of the Clan, which Runningwater liked, he also liked the new kit, Meadowkit was her name? As she never growled at him, or hated on him. Runningwater spotted his brother, Stormriver. "Hey Stormy, over here!" He called, Stormriver short him a glare. Runningwater rolled his eyes, and turned to go find the few cats in the Clan who didn't, whenever he walked past, growl. WOLFBLAZE 14:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit noitced Runningwater alone. "Hi Runningwater can we play?" she asked wagging her long black tail. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 16:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) That was the best offer Runningwater had in a long time. He purred. "Sure what d you want to do?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 16:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit shifted her paws uneasy. "Could we maybe.... leave camp? I won't get in trouble! I'll be with you and I'll listen to everything you say!" she begged. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 16:42, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "And I agree to all that, other then the listening to everything I say part. Come on, I have had to sneak out of camp a lot of times in the past, it's easy, and safe, follow me!" Runningwater mewed, WOLFBLAZE 16:49, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Excitement bubble through Darkkit as she followed Runningwater. He's the first one to say yes! ''"Can Sharpkit, Blazekit and Meadowkit come?" ---- Creekfrost padded out of camp. Anger and wonder blazed through his fur. He went along a path and stopped dead at a bush. "Come along out." he meowed sitting down coolly. And the gray speckled fur appeared. ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 16:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Something moved. Runningwater turned around. Talonfang! "Darkkit, run to camp and get help now." Runningwater yowled. WOLFBLAZE 17:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Oh... um okay!" she mewed and ran back to camp. "Wolfstar! Talonfang! is here!" she screamed and ran back to Runningwater. ---- "Hello!" Talonfang mewed in a cheerful voice. "Hi." Creekfrost sounded like a smart ass. Creekfrost and Talonfang suddenly pounced at each other at once and clawed each other. "What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to us?" Creekfrost asked while slashing her muzzle. Talonfang sniffed. "Because I'm doing something better for you all!" she snarled while hitting his cheek. "By killing us?" he asked. Talonfang stiffened. "It's you fault! You made me this way!" Creekfrost stopped. "How?" "Because it's your fault Frostshine and Sharptalon are dead! and Flightpaw!" she snarled. "But you killed Flightpaw!" he hissed. "I did because of you!" she growled. Creekfrost stopped hitting and looked down. It's my fault? he thought and he looked up to see Talonfang crash onto his neck and rank her claws through his throat. She hissed and ran away. He looked after her in shock. He fell onto the leaf covered ground, they cracked from the leaf-fall chill. He lay there unmoving. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Creekfrost! Come back! Please. You saved me Creekfrost, come back." Runningwater whispered. WOLFBLAZE 17:16, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost weakly cracked his eyes open. He couldn't hear a thing. He saw the blury outline of Runningwater and Darkkit in front of him. He began to hear Runningwater now and he felt the blood covering his neck fur. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:18, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Creekfrost are you still alive?" Asked Runningwater, sadly. WOLFBLAZE 17:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost rolled his ice blue eyes. "What does it look like?" he asked in a quiet whisper. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Creekfrost please live! We'll get you back to Dewbramble he'll save you." Runningwater whispered. WOLFBLAZE 17:22, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost tried to get a look at the wound on his neck but couldn't. ----- Darkkit sat behind Runningwater, shaking with Meadowkit who suddenly appeared at her side. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:25, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Will he be okay?" Meadowkit asked. Runningwater didn't want to say it, but the kits needed to know the truth. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." WOLFBLAZE 17:26, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost tried to say something to his kits but he felt too light-headed. His head dropped and he stopped breathing. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:28, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "WHAT? NO!!! No. Please, Creekfrost! No. You two, get Wolfstar. I need to be alone." Runningwater growled, the cats ran off. Runningwater stared at Creekfrost. "I will never forget you, Creekfrost." WOLFBLAZE 17:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit ran with Meadowkit. "Is he okay?" she asked. Looking back to her father. "Wolfstar! We want you!" she mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:32, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "What do you need kits?" WOlfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 17:33, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Creekfrost got hurt." Darkkit mewed and began to lead Wolfstar to him. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) When Wolfstar saw Runningwater, his face horrer-struck and staring at Creekfrost, and sayng things where the only Wolfstar could understand was: He's dead. He's dead. She changed her mind about putting him in trouble for letting the cats out of camp. WOLFBLAZE 17:37, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit perked her ears. "WHAT?? HE'S DEAD!?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, Runningwater nodded. "Yes. Darkkit I am so sorry." WOLFBLAZE 17:41, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "NO!" Darkkit screamed and cuddled next to the already cold body of Creekfrost. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:45, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Shocked Meadowkit curled up next to Creekfrost. "Who killed him?" She asked, through tears. "Meadowkit I'm sorry but I have to be alone." Runningwater said, running away back to camp. WOLFBLAZE 17:46, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit looked at gray fur in Creekfrost's claws. She pulled it out. "It was a gray cat." she murmured quietly. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:48, October 27, 2015 (UTC) The wild warrior ran into camp. Screaming: Creekfrost is dead! Creekfrost is dead! Creekfrost was killed by Talonfang! As he ran around the camp. WOLFBLAZE 17:50, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart and Dewbramble looked at each other. ---- Stoatscar looked around. "Where is she?" she asked in a snarled her back arched. "I find her and feed her to the crows!" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "The coward ran off." RUnningwater said, "Why did you say it so many times?" He asked, Stoatscar's confused look told him one thing: She had only said it once. "I'm going mad." WOLFBLAZE 17:55, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "You just need to relax, everything will be okay." Stoatscar lapped Runningwater's cheek. "Think of the kits." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Scared, Runningwater nodded, but as he ran, when he heard words, he heard them over and over again. "I forever haunted by the voices in my head." Runningwater whispered. WOLFBLAZE 17:58, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit followed Meadowkit and Wolfstar back to camp, they carried Creekfrost. ( WHISP IS NEXT) Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 18:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Haunted. Go away, get out of my head. GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Runningwater yowled. `WOLFBLAZE 18:02, October 27, 2015 (UTC) A screech came from the forest. Darkkit erked her ears. She ran into the forest. "Hello?" she called. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 18:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Go away." Runningwater yowled. WOLFBLAZE 18:06, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit stopped when she saw a body in front of her. "W- Whispheart?" she asked. She padded over and turned her head. Blood came out of her mouth and a gash was in her belly. Darkkit screamed. ''Whispheart is dead! ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 18:09, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Help! Someone there are so many voices in my head." RUnningwater whispered. WOLFBLAZE 18:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) The orange and blue gray tom stood in front of her. She growled and leaped at him. She dug her claw into her throat. She looked at him with her cold pale green eyes. Her gray speckled fur covered in the blood of many cats. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 18:14, October 27, 2015 (UTC) It was too much, days after Whispheat' s death, Runningwater still heard the voices. He never talked to anyone, the voices were too scary. 18:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "What do the voices sound like?" asked Stoatscar. Her belly was swollen with kit, they would arrive any day now. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 18:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever anyone says, it echos over and over." Runningwater whispered. WOLFBLAZE 18:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Like it echoes the words i'm saying now?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 18:22, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "That's it." RUnningwater whispered. WOLFBLAZE 18:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe you should see Dewbramble, You sound sick." Stoatscar mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '''' 19:59, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "No." Runningwater mewed. WOLFBLAZE 20:01, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:RockClan